In recent years, a method of pressing a mold having a fine pattern on its surface to a substrate to produce a substrate having a reverse pattern to the fine pattern on its surface, so-called nanoimprinting attracts attention. Particularly, attention is paid to a method of pressing and sandwiching a thermosetting composition or a photocurable composition between the surface of a substrate and the pattern surface of a mold, and polymerizing a monomer in the thermosetting composition or the photocurable composition by heating or by irradiation with light to form a fine patterned product comprising a cured product having a surface on which the fine pattern of the mold is transferred, and further separating the cured product from the mold to produce a fine patterned product integrated with the substrate.
As the photocurable composition used for this method, a photocurable composition comprising at least one (meth)acrylate and a photopolymerization initiator has been known (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-152074